


Territory

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Moniwa deserves so much better, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou invites Goshiki over to break in his college dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge - On the desk. The pairing was requested by le-amewzing on Tumblr.

“Ohhhh, it’s so cool!”

Tendou smiles broadly as Goshiki looks around at the former’s newly assigned college dorm room. It standard issue, with twin beds and desks on either side of a partitioned room, with a common area near the door that houses a mini-fridge and a hot plate. In short, pretty standard issue.

But it just doesn’t feel all that cool to Tendou. No . . . it’s definitely missing something his old room at home had. Something it sorely needs.

Goshiki is eyeing him warily now. Brows scrunched together, he says, “You have that look like you’re planning something, Satori-san. If you want me to wear the maid costume again, no. That was too weird.”

Rolling his eyes, Tendou crowed, “That was _one_ time.” He shakes his head. “No, Tomu-chan, that isn’t it. I just can’t help but think that this little domicile of mine isn’t quite home yet. It’s missing that _je ne sais pas_.”

“Juh nuh what?” Goshiki frowns before scratching his head.

Tendou pats Goshiki on the shoulder and lets a wicked grin spread across his face as it finally occurs to him. "Tomu-chan, I’ll need your help for this one.”

Sighing, Goshiki says, “I figured. But can we please not be maids and butlers again?”

“Oh, no.” Tendou wraps his arms around Goshiki’s chest from behind and squeezes him tightly. “This will be far more exciting.” With a guttural hum, he drags Goshiki across the room until he bumps into the desk with the back of his legs. Tendou sprawls back onto it and hefts Goshiki on top of him as he leans up to whisper, “There is not nearly enough of _us_ in here, don’t you think?”

Goshiki’s cheeks redden as Tendou roughly grips his ass and grinds himself up into all of Goshiki’s business. He feels the subtle sprout of interest against his thigh, and he gives Goshiki a scandalized look. “Are you here to deflower me, good sir?”

He can’t say he’s not proud of Goshiki’s smirk of reply. “That flower’s already rotting in my windowsill, babe.”

“You say the sweetest things, Tomu-chan.” He pecks Goshiki on the lips. “Now, if you don’t mind, Tsutomu, please fuck me up. There isn’t nearly enough of my DNA in this room.”

Goshiki gulps as he stares at Tendou. “H-here? Now? What if your roommate comes?”

With a snort, Tendou roughly claps Goshiki’s arm. “I don’t do IOUs, Tsutomu. When I want something, I get it.” He leans upwards to whisper into Goshiki’s ear.  “Let’s face it — it won’t be the worst thing he’s gonna catch me doing.”

This draws a bark of laughter from Goshiki, who smiles lazily before fastening his mouth to the side of Tendou’s neck. Tendou’s nerves begin to tingle merrily from that spot. In response, he reaches between the crush of their bodies and palms Goshiki’s hardening length through his clothes. Growling against Tendou’s throat, Goshiki ruts against the hand as his knees clench hard into Tendou’s thighs.

Tendou’s head lolls back in pleasure. Between heavy breaths, he says, “You’re so good to me, Tsutomu.”

Goshiki bites his shoulder in reply, and Tendou’s bloodstream pumps hot, heavy, and hard through his body. The idea of waiting any longer is ludicrous, offensive, and simply a terrible thing for his sanity. “Fuck me, Tomu-chan.”

Raising his head, Goshiki frowns. “But I don’t have any lube, Satori-san.”

With a shake of his head, Tendou chortles. “When have you ever known me to not have some on me? I’m a regular yaoi man, darling.” True to his word, he reaches into his trouser pocket and produces a small plastic packet — a frequent purchase of his from the nearby sex shop. “Perfect pocket pouches for all your naughty needs!”

It’s half-comical, half-erotic how quickly Goshiki is off of him and shedding both their clothing at lightning speed.

As Goshiki’s slick fingers plunge into him, Tendou feels his heart hammer against his ribcage. He’ll never get over the rush of Goshiki’s eager touches and how easily they set his nerves on fire. Sometimes, his enthusiasm bordered on painful in its force, but Tendou loved that about him, too. Nothing is more frustrating than watching someone doing a thing half-assed, and half-assed isn’t anywhere in Goshiki’s surprisingly extensive vocabulary.

Goshiki stands over him, naked and heaving, and their eyes meet. The indefatigable sunshine of Goshiki’s expression doesn’t falter at all; in fact, it might have grown. Tendou can’t help but smile as he holds out a hand and touches his palm to Goshiki’s. “You’ll always be my ace, Tomu-chan.”

Cheeks on fire, Goshiki averts his eyes before threading his still-lubed fingers with Tendou’s. Despite his propensity for self-aggrandizing declarations, Goshiki is surprisingly shy and Tendou loves this about him. Loves having that little bit of power in their relationship, when it is usually Goshiki who has Tendou falling all over himself to catch his boyfriend’s attention.

 “Love you,” Tendou says quietly.

This brings a wide grin to Goshiki’s face as he leans forward. Slowly, he buries himself to the hilt in Tendou, and they share a long, lazy kiss until he’s sure they both won’t explode if Goshiki doesn’t start to move.

Legs wrapped around Goshiki’s waist, Tendou relishes the feeling of the rough wood grain of the desk below him scrape into the flesh of his back. On top of that, he’s pretty sure he’ll have a mark for a while where Goshiki bit him, but he’d proudly sport a hundred more because it means that he is Goshiki’s and no one else’s. Just like Goshiki is his.

His pace becoming erratic, Goshiki grips Tendou’s length and plows into him with everything he has left until he spills himself deep inside of Tendou. Sweating and breathless, Goshiki sags into Tendou’s chest, but his hand never stops coaxing Tendou’s cock until he also comes with an ecstatic cry.

Both sticky and sated, Tendou ruffles Goshiki’s shining hair before patting his cheek. “Now this place really feels like home. Thanks for helping me redecorate.”

 

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Goshiki has gone home for the evening, and Tendou is belly-down on his bed, feet merrily swinging in the air as he thumbs through one of the required reading novels for his Japanese Literature class. It isn’t the best book — so much seriousness and stuffy formality in both the writing and the characters — but it’s readable with a plot he can get into. _If only it had pictures_ , he thinks more than once.

That’s when he hears the lock on the door click and the creak of the hinges that heralds the arrival of his long-awaited roommate. Smiling broadly, Tendou looks up and gives his new best friend a friendly, “Hellooooo, Roommate-chan!”

His roommate frowns (Tendou has his name on some paper somewhere, but he had forgotten it the moment he read it) and warily bows. “Good evening, Tendou-san.”

With a dismissive wave, Tendou says, “No need for that. Satori is fine.”

“S-Satori,” the guy stammers, and Tendou decides to get a very good look at the newest addition to his décor. Neither tall nor short (maybe ten centimeters shorter than himself), with short, curly black hair and what looked like a permanent look of worry glued to his features. “And you are?”

“Moniwa,” he replies slowly, clearly surprised Tendou doesn’t already know his name. “Moniwa Kaname.”

“Well, then welcome to our room, Moniwa Moniwa Kaname!” Tendou gives him a toothy grin. He plops down his book without bothering to mark his spot and vaults off the bed. He pats Moniwa’s cheek, who flinches at his touch, before taking his new roommate’s bags and shuttling them the remaining ten feet to the bed on the opposite wall. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to make you more comfortable.”

He can tell Moniwa wants to say a number of things and is almost disappointed as he doesn’t. Instead, Moniwa favors unpacking and arranging his belongings in a martinet fashion. Neither of them talk as Tendou takes back up his book, picking it up nowhere in particular, and Moniwa’s fingers rapidly dance over the keyboard of his laptop.

After about ten minutes, however, Moniwa abruptly shuts the lid of his laptop and storms over to bang open the window. He grumbles, “Do you smell that?”

“Hmm?”

Frown heavy, Moniwa waves a hand in the air. “That smell. The air in here smells like . . . bad.”

“I think you’re imagining things, Moniwa Moniwa Kaname-kun,” Tendou says without looking up. He can’t look up because of the stupid grin on his face.

Territory: marked.

**Author's Note:**

> For any of you know don't know, the scent of anal sex is very pungent and basically smells like the ass of something that died if you don't open a window. It's very likely that Moniwa would notice this right away, but he didn't say anything out of politeness until he couldn't stand it anymore.
> 
> By the way, I have neither written this pairing before nor do I actually ship it, so apologies for those of you who do. I suck. :/


End file.
